Time Can Only Tell
by supersilvy
Summary: Raven insults Beastboy constantly, but when it finally gets to him, how does she make it up?


Author's Note: All characters belong to Warner Brothers and The Cartoon Network and DC Comics. I own nothing but the idea.

"Bark, Bark!"

You groaned, and rolled to the other side of your bed. The team knew not to disturb you or they would face your wrath. Except of course-

"Bark, Bark." You turned to see a moss-colored dog looking at you with its puppy dog eyes.

"Beast Boy. Please. Save the cuteness for Starfire. She actually believes you're a dog, when you're really just a pig. With a whimper, he walked out the room, his tail drooping. Sighing, you got up and started to meditate. Your thoughts of your father, the team's enemies, and all that annoyed you flew out of your mind. But, you stopped. Your conscience annoyingly caught up to you. Raven, It seemed to say, Why be such a bitch to everyone who tries to poke some fun into your life. All your past had to do with is seriousness, and all you want to do is not have fun? Just go back to your dad, quit the team, and just don't have any fun with the team. All you do is hurt them, especially him. You shook your head. After trying to clear your mind with meditating for the next 15 minutes, you got dressed into your usual purple and black ensemble, and went to get something to eat.

"She lives!" Cyborg said, his voice coming from the couch as usual. He was sitting next to Robin, playing video games. "Terminated!" He shouted, while Robin uttered a miserable groan.

"One of these days, Cyborg, one of these days." said Robin, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Cyborg is victorious!" sounded a cheerful and irritatingly peppy voice behind you. With her beloved mustard in hand, Starfire floated in, a smile glued to her face. She turned to you. "Good Morning, Raven!" She pretty much sang.

"Can I go get some toast now?" You asked.

"Allow me to apply the mustard, Raven!" offered Starfire.

"I'll pass," You replied, putting the toast in the toaster, ignoring Starfire's questioning expression. You looked at Beast Boy, still in dog form. The expression on his face wasn't a dog's expressions. It was Beast Boy's actual hurt face. He could usually take anything you said not personally, but it never occurred to you someday it might. I guess I have to lighten up. You thought, taking the toast out of the toaster and setting it down on a plate.

"Raven, can you come here for a second?" sounded Robin's voice.

"Sure." You turned to see that Robin was in the hallway leading to everyone's rooms. How had he gotten there? Oh well. You set your toast down and went to meet him. "What's wrong?"

"Did you do something to offend Best Boy? Normally none of us gives for his feelings, but I haven't seen this down since he found out that veggie burger wasn't a veggie burger."

"I just told him to get out of my room this morning. Same as usual. Maybe he finally listened," You said.

"Yeah, and it hurt him." Robin said, a disappointed look on his face. You hated that look. It usually meant someone did something wrong. And usually, it was never you. This time was an exception of course, and you knew what you had to do.

"I swear that was all."

"Okay," Robin said, a disapproving look on his face. You went down the hallway to Beast Boy's room. The childish room in the house, you were always embarrassed to go in there. You knocked on the door.

"No Cyborg, I will not, for the last time, try your veggie burgers! They're not veggie!"Beast Boy shouted. You peeked in the crack in the door to realize he was curled up from changing back into his normal self, too lazy to move, curled on the floor of his room.

You knocked, and in the crack you saw him jump up. "Come in." You calmly strode in the room, your cape trailing behind you.

"Are you okay?"

"You know how I feel about jokes like that, Raven. Calling a vegetarian a pig isn't the best thing to do."

"I know," you sighed, "but I thought you'd be able to take it. You know, I like you always do. We always make you the butt of the joke."

"Raven, it hurts more when it's from you. Your voice makes you seem like you actually mean it, and I never know if your joking." He straightened his clothes. "And I guess It is kind of my fault because I know never to wake you or-"

Robin burst into the room. "There's been a robbery in the city. Let's move." Robin looked down at your and Beast Boy's hands, which had been unknowingly laced together.


End file.
